Through the Gate
by Gates151
Summary: Once you pass through the gate, what happens? What if you simply go to another world, one that's different from the one you came from. Someone has to pay the toll, so why not me.
1. Chapter 1

I closed my eyes as the blinding light shook the earth. The transmutation circle glowed gold, lightning shooting into the sky. Everyone who stood around watched in terror and wonder, as I let the energy begin to dissolve my body. I turn to see Edward watching me with tears in his eyes. Both of us knew that this was the only way to bring Alphonse back from the gate. The only thing restraining Ed from trying to take my place was his teacher, holding her hard expression. Both of them knew the toll to use the gate. There was only one way to bring Al back. Eye for an eye, body for a body, soul for a soul. Equivalent exchange. I was willing to die, so that he may live.

"Oh so you have returned. Splendid!" the shadow of a man said, sitting on the ground before the gate. The gate itself showed the trees of life and understanding. The true natures of alchemy. "Are you here to retrieve the Elric boy's soul? What will you be binding it to?"

I shook my head in response "I'm here to give my whole being to let him return in full."

"Are you sure? You could just give an arm like the older Elric had. I'll even give you your leg back." The shadow rose to a standing position and pointed at me. "You even have it right now."

I looked down and stared at my left leg. Years ago it had been taken as a toll for trying to bring the dead back to life. But now it was mine again. All I could do was wonder… but no. I had come here for one reason and that's what I would do.

"No, I came for Alphonse Elric. I will be giving my life for his." I sat before the gate and waited the shadow to speak again.

"Well you will have to cross over then," he began by pointing at the gate "As you walk from this end he will walk from the other. It may seem like an eternity to you, but all of this is less than a moment in the real world."

"Where does it lead to?" I ask

"How would I know? I'm just the gate keeper."

I wait a long moment before rising. I walk to the gate and set a hand on the cold stone. "Then I guess I'll never have to see you again."

"You can hope. But I'm inside of you, and we're one and the same."

"Then I'll see you around. Tell Elric I said I'm sorry before he goes back down there."

Those were the last words I said in this world, and I stepped through the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Lucy lets go train! You never know when a hard mission is going to come up!" the pink haired boy yelled from one end of the yard.

"Natsu hold on! I'm trying to have a conversation!" Lucy yelled back from a small outdoor bar. The white haired girl standing on the other side.

"Fine, can you summon one of your sprits then? Call up Loki or the cow, someone I can fight!" Natsu yelled back

"Fine, hold on." She said as she reached for the key ring at her hip. Pulling out one with the shape of a lion head "Open! Gate of the lion! Loki!"

Suddenly there was a blinding light that made all of the wizards in the area turn their heads. For what came out of the gate was not there former guild mate, it was a young man with dark brown hair. Suddenly everyone sprang to see what had happened, and to stop the bleeding of where a leg use to be.

"What… I don't…" Lucy said with tears welling in her eyes. "Who is that? There's no way he could have come from the celestial world."

"We have to get him to Porlyusica! He's losing blood fast." A voice yelled from the crowd.

…...

"Is he going to survive?" said a voice in the darkness "There was so much blood…"

"Quiet!" snapped an elderly woman's voice. "Now get out of my house. I will call you all over when he wakes up."

As I listened to them speak I reached for the knife I keep at my belt. Keeping my eyes closed so they don't know I'm awake.

"You know it's not kind to draw a knife on someone who's trying to help you. Is that normal for the world you come from? You're not even close to the best assassin after me if that's what it is." The elderly voice said calmly.

I sighed and opened my eyes. "How could you tell?"

"My job is to help people. Your nothing special, well, accept how you appeared through the gate." She said

I sat up as soon as she said the words. "What do you mean gate? What did it look like?!" my mind played through the events I could remember from staring at the gate.

"Through the gate of the lion. A young man who is called Loki was supposed to appear, but instead you came through. So that raises the question…" She turned and held my knife to my throat. "Who are you really? You can't be of this world and you don't give off the same feel as someone from Edolas."

"My name." I simply looked at the woman, calm. "My name is Darren. I'm not from this, Edolas place you said. But that means you are. I'm guessing that one maybe two people do. I'm from a land called Amestris."

She looked at me with hate filled eyes as though she was hoping I would lie for her to kill me. "Fine. You're being truthful. So what will it take for you to leave my house as soon as possible? Don't think I'm kidding either. I hate humans, and even more so those who I don't know."

"Well if you can get me a false leg I can leave now." I say to her. "But I would like it if you gave me a cane so go outside and look around first."

She glared at me. "Be back in 1 hour, ill have your leg then." She threw me a cane. "Now get out."

"Thanks." I say as I rise off the bed, walking to the door. "I'll be back in an hour."


	3. Chapter 3

It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the light outside the house. The woman's house was in the middle of a dense wood that I couldn't see out of in any direction. Not a single flag or banner was visible either. There was a single person in view, obviously they had been trying to watch through a window but had fallen asleep.

She had bright blond hair with a blue bow tying it up. She wore a simple blue and white vest and skirt with a leather belt. On the belt hung a whip and a keying, which had quite a few keys on it. There were 5 or 6 that were silver, and 4 that were bright gold. I wondered if I should wake her and see why she was spying on us, but I decided to continue my walk.

As I walked through the woods, careful to remember the way back, I wondered what the difference of this world was to mine. Amestris was a world where science and alchemy ruled, but what could this world do, and would alchemy even work? I stopped in my tracks. The hair on my arms stood on end at the fact I could now be powerless.

As my mind begins to run through scenarios, my leg gives out from underneath me. Sitting there in the woods I wonder if I was going to just be another person again. Why would it work? Every world has their own laws and time. They could be more advanced or complete idiots with no power at all. Thinking back to what the old woman said "Through the gate of the lion. A young man who is called Loki was supposed to appear, but instead you came through." What could that mean?

Out of pure instinct I clap my hands together and slam them onto the ground, expecting nothing to happen. Suddenly a simple transmutation circle burns itself into the grass around my hands. I stared at my own hands thinking that the imposable just happened. This world shouldn't let me use alchemy, it should have done nothing at all. But it had, my alchemy had broken down a worldly barrier. I rose up off the ground with the cane the woman had given me, and turned to see the girl that was asleep watching me, staring with wide eyes.

"What, what kind of magic was that?" she said, still looking at the scorched circle in the earth. "How did you come through Loki's gate? Who are you? How did you do that?" she rambled off questions like I had only a few seconds before I was going to disappear.

"My name is Darren. How I came through your friends gate, you know as much as I do. Maybe you should call him and ask if he knows anything. But what was that you said about magic?" I asked puzzled at the term. Magic was what people called alchemy before it was largely used.

She locked her eyes on mine and watched me for a moment. "He doesn't know, I already talked to him." She turned back toward the house. "You should go back; she has your false leg."

"Thanks, will I see you around?" I say as I begin to walk in that direction.

"Maybe, depends on what your intentions are here," She said with a wink before walking away. "and my name is Lucy. Just so you know."


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally, I've been waiting. Here's your leg." Porlyusica said as I walked through the door. "I saw you talking to the blond girl. Don't do anything to hurt her you got it?"

I sat and began to attach the leg as I responded. "Don't worry, I didn't come to this world because I wanted a girlfriend."

"Well there's someone here that wants to talk to you. Don't underestimate the old man, he's stronger than you can ever imagine." She said in a hushed and serious tone.

"Okay, where is he?" I ask.

"Outside, he was waiting as you were walking in."

I stood on my now replaced leg and took a few steps forward. _I'll make an automail leg once I find a shop with the components._ I thought to myself as I go through the door, allowing my eyes to once again adjust to the harsh light.

"So you're the one who came through the gate." Said the small man sitting next to the doorway he wore a white fur lined jacket that was the same height as he was. "My name is Makarov Dreyar. I'm the guild master of the woman who pulled you through the gate. If I may I would like to ask you some questions."

I looked at the man who sat in front of me, wondering what such a small man could accomplish. Then I remembered something from my time in my own world.

* * *

"Come on shrimp let's go!" I yelled across the courtyard at the boy on the other end.

"DON'T YOU CALL ME A SHRIMP!" He yelled back. His bright red overcoat blew in the wind behind him. His long blond hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Fuhrer Bradley, is it even fair for me to fight this Shorty? I think that ant next to him would be an easier to hit target!" I taunted as he began running at me. "He couldn't even land a blow on Mustang if he tri-" I couldn't finish my sentence as for a fist sent me flying.

"The name is Edward Elric! You would do well to remember that!"

* * *

"go ahead with any questions you have. I will answer to the best of my ability." I tell the short man.

He gave me a look like I had told him I came from space and stood up. "Were going to go back to the guild hall to talk, I wouldn't want anything to come and interrupt us. Follow me."

We walked for about 30min in total silence, until a town appeared through the woods. "Come along now, we have food and drink in the hall." Makarov said after seeing the expression on my face.

"R- Right. Let's go." I said.

Once we reached the hall, the man opened the door and yelled "Prepare some food and drink for this man! Bring it into the infirmary. Otherwise leave us be!" He marched through the crowd and through a door in the back, me hard on his heels.

"Now then," he said "Tell me everything. I already know you're from another world, but I want to know about their powers, how you crossed over, and if there's anyone else coming over."

"Well I should be the only one, since the way I came over is taboo. I did it to save a boy who's soul was trapped in a suit of armor for years." I started. I began to tell him of everything that happened. About the Elric brothers and there story. about the Homunculus and Father. About Hoenheim and the Philosophers stone. Mainly I talked about alchemy. The power and the downside. The feeling of being a god in your own right, but knowing how to respect god.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Master?" said a familiar voice at the door. "I have some food for him."

"Come on in Mira. We were just about to wrap up here anyway." The short man said.

The woman walked in wearing a simple pink dress and a bow in her long white hair. With a smile that looked like it could melt someone's heart with a glance. "Here you go." She said as she sat a plate down in front of me. "Now don't let the master push you to hard. If you need to rest just tell him. Now then you two finish up here." She turned and walked out of the room.

I couldn't breath. Something that couldn't happen had just happened right in front of me. Makarov must have seen it because he asked me "What's the matter with you? Did you remember something else?"

I began to laugh and shake my head, tears welling in my eyes as I looked at him. "I never told you how I lost my leg, I was trying to bring my fiancé back to life." The tears began to flow down my face. "Her name, was Mirajane Strouse.


End file.
